


...

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug tell Adrien that she had told Chat Noir that they are dating... Ladybug jokes about how Chat Noir had told her that he is dating her civilian self...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I had reblogged  
> http://arisu-anonimadelima.tumblr.com/post/148174367679/maysoulrose-i-thought-of-a-cute-addition-to

“ _wait_ ”

-w-what…. what did you say?!-all excited- I-I- mean…. what….?-with a very nervous expression  
-I-I…..-gulps and clear his throat-how I didn't see it before…-turns around- I mean… that's explain… the giggles… the…. everything  
-what? Adrien? Are you alright? I don't get you….  
-it's you…!  
-it's me…. what? -confuse  
-you are…-Marinette start to sweat nervously  
- _Oh no…. don't tell…._ -she thoughts  
-Marinette…. Marinette Dupain-Cheng…. right? -turns to see her directly to her face  
-what… h-h-how…. -gulps- _he just discovered it…. but how…. at least…. oh nooooo…. it can't be or can it? Chat? Ch- Chat is ADRIEN… !_ -she thoughts and start to panic….  
-lady… Mari…? - _what I had done? I guess… she…. oh my…. I just tell her…. how dumb could I be?_

*both are panicking in silent for a while*

-…-deep breaths- I guess that, we should talk about it…. my lady…  
*Marinette nods*  
-then….. I guess that, we are not dating each other civil self… -nervously, scratches the back of his neck - hehe  
-yeah, I guess, that's right… haha… -cover her face with her right hand  
-you know….. I'm glad that's you…. -put a hand on her shoulder  
-….-moves to the other side  
-… hey, wait…  
-sorry….*Ladybug runs out if out*  
-my lady…. Mari…..

-… what are you going to do lover boy?  
-ahhh…. Plagg! don't appears like that from nowhere  
-you know I'm always with you, anyway, where is my cheese?  
-arrrggg, you and your cheese…. I guess, for now I just just go to sleep and wait until tomorrow… - _I think, she just need some time, hopefully she is not as disappointed as she looks to find out that it was me_ \- he thoughts and then sighs

*In Marinette's*

-arrhhhh….-lying in her bed  
-Marinette are you alright? I thought you like Adrien, and well, if he is Chat Noir… isn't it a good new?  
-I don't think so…-raising her head- didn't you see how he panicked when he found it out? I bet he was disappointed….  
-don't say that Marinette…. doesn't he say that he was glad that it's you?  
-I…I don't think so…. he should just say it…. because he normally nice…you know, he is Adrien Agreste after all… -sighs  
-Oh c'mon Marinette…. why not go to sleep and see what's happens tomorrow at school-get closed to her cheek to give her a tiny hug  
-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. school….. for no reason, I don't feel well…  
-Marinette…. you know, that's a lie, and it's not like he is going to say something… he will keep both secrets… well, secret as how he was doing well until now… and I bet you are the only one who had find out his identity and on the other hand, you can stop pretending and doing the I told you no a good idea of fake dating Chat, when it was risky that he discover your secret…. and well, now it's late, you should go and sleep, alright? -touches her shoulder  
-yeah, you are right, Tikki….

*in the next morning, during lunch time*

-Alya, go ahead, I will catch you later  
-Alright girl, don't take it long- leaves

-So, dude… then see you later…-leaves

*classroom empty, except for Adrien and Marinette*

-so…. -turns to see her- I guess you want to talk, my lady?  
-A-Adrien….-sighs- yeah, I'm sorry for leaving like that yesterday… and… well…  
-you are disappointed, right?  
-disa-disappointed? no,no,no…. just surprise… yeah, that's all…. I don't believe it…  
-me neither… I don't believe… we are so blind…  
-Marinette giggles-yeah, you are right… aren't we, chaton?  
-yeah, totally…

*small silent pause*

-…. I guess…. that… haha…. I guess… I should find Alya…. I promise I won't take long…  
-haha… right… Nino is waiting for me too… then… see in patrol, my lady-smiles  
-of course, chaton-giggles-you know…. we shouldn't….  
-oh yeah, my lady… I know…. but only when is nobody close to hear it…. -smiles  
-yeah, that's fine -smiles back

*with that both leaves the room and meets their friends*

The end? :D :D


End file.
